Noches con sabor a Vodka
by Genee
Summary: Tai es un joven ingenuo, con buenos sentimiento capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás. Su nobleza le impulsó a soltar a aquel tesoro apreciado pero su ímpetu y valor le harán volver a querer a recuperarle. Consciencia versus corazón,se desataran una lucha interna y todo ocurre luego de una revelación:Matt rompió con Sora. Advertencia:intento de Lemon.[Proyecto 1-8]


**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una continuidad de la serie de Digimon Zero Two, pero, sucede antes del epilogo. Podría decirse que es un universo alterno, es mi versión de como hubiera acabado todo. No hay aparición de Digimons, aunque si se mencionan.

Ésta historia nació en el foro: Poryecto 1-8. La idea le pertenece a FerD y está basada en el libro One Day (Siempre el mismo día), sin embargo, no es una copia fiel a ese libro, solo tomé un capitulo y lo moldeé a la situación de Sora y Tai. Pretendía hacerlo de un one-shot, pero esto picó y se extendió, así que ahora son tres capítulos más éste de hoy.

PD: Digimon es de Akiyoshi, no mio.

**Advertencia: Futuro Lemon. **

* * *

Aprovecho para desearle un** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**! a una magnifica autora: **Leeeen,** que hoy está cumpliendo sus quince primaveras -mas seis años más-. Felicidades Lencita, espero te guste este primer capitulo que te lo dedico con todo mi amor y ternura. Que lo cumplas feliz~ xD Las apariciones calientes pasarán más adelante.

* * *

Noches con sabor a Vodka.

"Como si se pudiese elegir el amor. Como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estoqueado en la mitad del patio"

-Rayuela; Julio Cortázar

.

~~~.*.~~~

«Y allí estaba ella, desnuda ante mí, bañada en los efectos del vino tinto, con mis labios besando su cuello, con mis manos memorizando el recorrido de su cuerpo y borrando sus lunares, me adaptaba a la cálida sensación que su piel emanaba.

Allí estaba, frente a mí, diciendo mi nombre en cada inhalación, en cada exhalación. No era la primera vez que besaba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer ni que estaba junto a una, sintiendo sus caderas bailar junto a las mías, sintiendo sus jadeos en mi cuello, sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, sus piernas rodear mi cuerpo. No era la primera vez que me acostaba con una mujer, pero, lo parecía. Sentí miedo, sentí inquietud, sentí sus besos, su mirada vehemente… Me gustaba».

**—1—**

—Quiero escapar de la tortura diaria —dijo ella—. Ya sabes, del día a día y su constante manera de volvernos hombres y mujeres de costumbres.

—Buena suerte con ello —Resopló él, burlándose.

—¡Anda! No seas odioso, sólo deseo alejarme de todo. No es para que te rías.

Permanecieron en silencio por un instante. La brisa del verano bajo hacia lucir a la joven radiante, su cabello se ondeaba con cada soplido del viento, ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío del otoño, a pesar de ello, aquellos cabellos rojizos parecían ganar calidez con cada rayo del sol que vislumbraba sobre ellos. Él la miró, siempre se perdía en su rostro, en su sonrisa reservada o en la forma en que su labio inferior destacaba cuando ésta pensaba, tal cual como sucedía en ese instante. Sin Embargo, aquella mueca en ella que pretendía ser alegre era falsa. El muchacho lo sabía muy bien, algo le sucedía a su amiga. No dijo nada, prefirió darle su espacio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo él, haciendo que el silencio, que los había envuelto, se marchara.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que bromeo cuando digo que estoy cansada de todo?

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente. Todos sabían, y él más que nadie, que ella no hacia ese tipo de bromas, menos, si de abandonar responsabilidades se trataba. Pero, tal vez ese día había amanecido con ganas sorprenderlo y hacerlo reír con las bromas más inesperadas que se le pudiesen ocurrir. Con Sora nunca se sabía, ella era un libro lleno de metáforas que solo pocos podían entender. Ni siquiera él lograba hacerlo del todo y, eso que llevaba años en la práctica, estudiándola, usando la técnica del ensayo y error. Se había vuelto casi un experto en Sora, incluso lograba saber lo que pensaba con tan solo verle a los ojos, la mayoría de las veces. Aunque ser "casi un experto" no le ayudaba de mucho, había días en que los que no lograba descifrar el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—A veces no sé cuando dices las cosas en serio o cuando es solo un comentario en broma. Eres muy complicada, Sora. No logro comprenderte por momentos —dijo, como si su comentario fuese el más desinteresado del mundo.

Pronto sintió como el codo de la muchacha se le incrustaba en la costilla,

— ¡Au! —se quejó— ¿Y eso por qué? ¡¿Lo ves?! Nunca te comprenderé ¡¿Ahora que hice de malo?!

—Eres un estúpido, Tai —rió. Él le echó una mirada de reproche. Ella rió más fuerte, solo para molestarlo.

Continuaron sentados sobre la gran roca grisácea. La vista no tenía comparación. La majestuosidad de la montaña daba la sensación de que la ciudad era pequeña y que ellos estaban en el punto más alto del mundo, siendo los reyes de éste. El sol quería ponerse y las bandadas de aves se veían volar por el cielo pintado de diferentes tonos tórridos, colores como el anaranjado, amarillo y rojo se adueñaban de las alturas haciendo que el paisaje se volviera más cálido y acogedor.

Cada sábado por la tarde, Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, caminaban por la montaña Shimbashi*, les gustaba estar en buena condición física, aunque esa solo era una excusa. Lo que realmente añoraban era el tiempo que pasaban juntos, los dos solos. Fue un hábito que adquirieron sin darse cuenta, sin hacerse un juramento habían hecho un compromiso, y ese era: el de no faltar a ese encuentro semanal.

—Aún me duele el golpe —se quejaba.

—Eso espero —Rió con diversión.

—A veces eres cruel, eh.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta? Son muchos años de amistad —dijo ella para luego soltar una risa juguetona—. No puedo creer que apenaste lo hayas notado. Eres algo lento.

Taichi chasqueó su lengua:

—Sabes que te quiero, aun con esa actitud de fierecilla indomable—. Sora volvió a soltar su risa.

Le miró sin poder ocultar su alegría. Simplemente, ella lo adoraba. Adoraba su forma de ser: impetuosa, valiente, noble y, más que nada, adoraba la forma en que se comportaba con y para con ella, haciéndola sentir diferente, querida, especial. Siempre pensó que Tai era como uno de esos cachorritos callejeros, que una vez que le regalas un gesto amigable o una caricia sincera, no se apartan de ti, te siguen y se apegan con tanto cariño y amor, que parece que raya en la devoción. Ella estaba al corriente de que aquella comparación le iba como anillo al dedo a su despeinado amigo. Tan apasionado como valeroso. No podía recordar cuantas veces se había enfadado con él por cosas que ni siquiera habían sucedido o dicho, le gritaba y llamaba estúpido, él siempre regresaba, prácticamente pidiendo disculpas por haber nacido.

En cambio él no podía dejar de mirarla, adoraba las veces en que ella se deshacía en sonrisas, siempre se perdía en ellas, provocando así, que un caudal de emociones se desbordara y recorriera cada hebra de su cuerpo y, por momentos le gustaba pensar que ella sonreía de esa manera tan amena, solamente por él.

Se recostó sobre la piedra, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Miró el cielo, que cada segundo perdía su brillo, volviéndose más frío y oscuro. Echó un soplido y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la paz y tranquilidad de la montaña.

—¿Por qué quieres escapar? —inquirió de pronto.

Sora bajó su mirada, comenzaba a incomodarse. No se sentía con ganas de explicar nada.

—No entiendo qué te pasa hoy —espetó él—. Pensé que ya habías superado esos miedos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Guardó silencio por un instante. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, aun sin mirarle:

—Demidevimon, el emblema del amor, tú huyendo, todos buscándote. Los problemas no se resolvieron en ese entonces ¿qué te hace pensar que hoy sí? ¿Qué te pasa, Sora? ¿Por qué quieres huir?

—¡Nada! —bramó, tan automáticamente, que hasta ella se dio cuenta que había sido muy obvia—. No me pasa nada —dijo con más calma.

—¡Au! —exclamó con dolencia en su voz—. Eso dolió.

—¿Aun te quejas por el golpe? —Inquirió inocentemente, sin saber a lo que verdaderamente se refería Yagami—. No fue tan fuerte, Tai.

—No, no me refería a eso —se sentía ofendido—. No sabía que ya habíamos comenzado a mentirnos. Eso duele.

Sora se removió incomoda en su lugar, sentía todo el sudor deslizarse por sus axilas. Solo se ponía así cuando estaba consciente de que había hecho algo malo y Tai la había puesto en evidencia ante su amistad sincera y sin mentiras. Sin Embargo, en lo único que en que podía pensar era en qué momento Tai se volvió tan perspicaz.

Se trataba de ella, con ella siempre, o casi siempre, lo era.

—No te molestes en pensar una excusa —la sacó de su corto ensimismamiento—. No quiero que me digas qué te sucede, a menos que quieras hacerlo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y que no es necesario que me estés mintiendo.

—¡Tai, yo…! —se silenció rápidamente. Bajó su mirada y ahora la sonrisa que había persistido en su rostro durante toda la tarde, desaparecía y su expresión se tornaba gris.

Él apretó sus ojos, no quería mirarla ni escuchar aquel gimoteó silencioso. Intentó apagar aquel rincón de su cabeza sobrecargado de culpa, la ignoraba porque de verdad le había caído mal su mentira. Era una tontería, lo aceptaba. No solo ella podía molestarse por cosas que pudiesen considerarse una tontería, él también lo hacía.

—Lo-lo siento —escuchó de pronto y ahora la culpa que Tai sentía se acentuaba. Abrió los ojos para mirarle—. Tienes razón —continuó ella—, no debí mentirte, estoy mal, quiero irme y escapar. No para siempre. Pero, quiero sanar heridas que hoy han nacido. Lo siento, de verdad, Tai.

Podía ser una señal, ¿no? Su mente voló y fantaseó con la idea de concederle su deseo a Sora. Ella quería huir de su vida, de sus problemas. Él solo quería huir con ella. ¿Por qué no fugarse juntos?

_«Calmate, Taichi»_ se dijo en su fuero interior _«ella es la novia de tu mejor amigo_». No había nada que hacer. Siempre se recordaba aquellas palabras que le ayudaban a evitar cometer estupideces que pudieran dañar a Sora y a Matt. Mucho hizo en la fiesta de graduación y, aun se lamentaba por ello.

—¿No dirás nada? —fue allí cuando él se percató que no había hablado desde hace unos minutos.

—Yo… —las demás palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

—Es por Matt —dijo con tristeza, y eso fue todo la información que pudo darle.

Era por Matt. Matt la había hecho entristecer, él era el causante de esos ojos rojos, de esa expresión desanimada. Maldito Yamato Ishida ¿Qué le habría hecho?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —soltó sorprendiéndose así mismo por lo que su lengua viperina había dicho sin su previa aprobación.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.

—Irnos lejos. Alejarnos de la ciudad —volvia a hacerlo, dejó que su bocota le ganara a sus pensamientos— Ya sabes, pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Yo también estoy un poco harto de todo, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? —parecía sorprendida—. Pero, solo fue un comentario. No pensaba viajar por lo pronto.

—Lo sabía —soltó con un tono rasposo y molesto.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se levantó y volvió a verle a la cara:

—Tus constantes indecisiones —sonaba irritado—. Nunca sé cuando dices las cosas en serio o cuando no. Y eso que te lo pregunté.

—Lo dije en serio, sólo qué... —prefirió callar. Él tenía razón, era una indecisa, él solo quería ayudarla y ella se comportaba como una amargada—. Olvida lo que dije. ¿Quiénes iríamos?

—No, ya no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo.

—¡Vamos, Tai!

—Ok, ok. —dijo al no poder seguir fingiendo su rabia, que desde que Sora preguntó quiénes irían, había desaparecido—. Sólo iríamos tú y yo. Pasar un tiempo a solas le caería bien a la amistad.

—¿Crees que tu novia no se enfadaría?

—No es mi novia, sólo hemos estado saliendo.

Sora le miró inquisitiva, fijamente. Tai le tomaba el pelo. Hablando de mentiras blancas…

—¿Qué? —Se hizo el desentendido—, ¡vamos, no me mires así! —Ella seguía manteniendo su mirar recriminador—. Ok, está bien —cedió ante aquellos orbes rubíes—, tienes razón, sí es… puede decirse que… ¡Sí, es mi novia! —_«¡Maldita lengua viperina!»—._Pero, no es nada serio —aclaró, como si le debiera una explicación a aquella pelirroja frente a él.

Ella se echó a reír por enésima vez en esa última hora:

—No puedes mentirme, te conozco, tonto.

De hecho, por muy jactanciosa que fuese la sonrisa de su amiga, lo que él decía era cierto. No era novio de aquella muchacha ni estaba en una relación seria con ella. Nada había pasado ¡Nada! Sólo salieron una vez, se tomaron unos tragos y bailaron en el club de moda de la ciudad. No entendía por qué Sora y los demás chicos decían que ella era su novia ¡Tonterías! Darse los besos con alguien y toquetearse un poco no era con exactitud una propuesta de noviazgo, él lo sabía, aquella chica también, ¡no era nada serio! Pero, era mejor darle la razón a Sora, ella siempre la tenía, incluso cuando no, la tenía. Era terca, muy terca.

El silencio comenzó a colarse entre ambos. El ambiente no era tenso, aun así las palabras sobraban. La muchacha miró hacia el ocaso, abrazó sus piernas y hundió su barbilla en el hueco que formaban sus brazos. Si bien, pasar el rato con Tai le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque, no del todo. Su estómago tenía un nudo hecho desde que salió de casa. Aquella sensación de que algo se había roto en su vida no se desprendía de ella. Comenzó a recordar a Yamato, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había pensado esa tarde. Era difícil darse cuenta de cuán errados estaban. Se habían prometido cuidarse, protegerse de una relación enfermiza y dañina.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Él le había prometido ser feliz, y justo esa mañana hizo todo lo contrario: discutieron, se dijeron cosas, lloraron. Terminaron. Él terminó con ella, tuvo tacto y suavidad, pero no importaba cuán sutil había sido, el hecho era que ya no estaban juntos y que él había tomado la decisión de dejarla.

_—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho —_recordaba las palabras de Yamato—. _Es que no puedo, haga lo que haga, no puedo, Sora. Nunca podré hacerte feliz, nunca podré satisfacerte por completo._

_—¡¿Es culpa mía?! —_Gritaba al borde de las lágrimas_—. ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?! _

_—¡Lo ves! _—sacudía sus manos con brusquedad, cansado, hastiado de tanto drama—. _Siempre piensas que te están atacando, pones palabras en mi boca que nunca he pensá siquiera —_bufó, pasó su mano por aquellos cabellos rubios y los peinó hacia atrás. Sora no quería escuchar lo que vendría a continuación—._ Debemos darnos un tiempo —_Murió, casi que al instante.

Esas palabras marcaban un final. Nadie es tan tonto como para creer que aquella frase era algo que se pudiera tomar literal. Matt le terminaba y todo por un mal entendido. No entendía cómo pudo hundirse su relación. Ellos eran perfectos, se parecían en muchos aspectos. Habían sido criados bajo el manto de relaciones poco convencionales, se entendían respecto a eso. ¿Por qué fracasaban? ¿Por qué siempre discutían?

«_Un ciego no puede guiar a otro ciego_». Una vez escuchó.

No pudo comprender exactamente a qué se referían con ello. Había visto muchas veces a par de ciegos caminar por la inmensidad de Odaiba y no parecía que le fuera mal. Sin Embargo, es otra frase que no puede ser tomada tan literal. Hoy lo sabía, ella no podía ayudar a Yamato a salir de su soledad, a sanar heridas de su pasado, pues, ella no conocía el camino, por lo tanto no podía guiar, también traía moretones y rasguños del pasado, su propio dolor tampoco le permitirán llevar a _otro ciego._

Tai sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva un pañuelo blanco, estiró la mano y la puso delante de Sora, no dijo ni una palabra. Al percibir la cercanía de él, ella levantó su mirada, se encontró con aquel gesto caballeroso y noble de su amigo, pero no supo por qué este le tendía un pañuelo, fue allí cuando sintió sus lágrimas resbalar. No supo cuando había comenzado a llorar. Agradeció que Tai mirara hacia el frente y no hacia su lastimosa imagen.

—Gracias —dijo, recibiendo el paño y secando su rostro mojado.

Todo quedó enmudecido, salvo por los grillos y algunas ranas que cantaban y croaban en el lugar.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó luego de un breve silencio. No sabía que más debía decir. No le gustaba verla así, le partía el alma verla llorar.

Ella asintió:

—Está bien.

—¿Quién? —Estaba confundido. Ella soltó una risa entristecida.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Él le miró con los ojos abiertos, completamente incrédulo, ella le decía que sí a aquella idea tonta, a aquel viaje improvisado.

—Eso ahora no importa —musitó él, serio, sorprendiéndola.

Ya el sol se había esfumado y la luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo, millones de estrellas le acompañaban y alumbraban en la oscuridad. El muchacho contemplaba el rostro decaído y triste de su amiga, un mechón rojizo caía y cubría aquellos ojos carmesí, él se acercó y quedó a poca distancia de ella, estiró su brazo y con su mano peinó aquel mechón hacia atrás, guardándolo detrás de su oreja. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Sus miradas se encontraban y no se despegaban. Tai comenzó a deslizar la palma de su mano por la mejilla de Sora, acariciándola, ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación tan íntima que quemaba todo su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta que desde el primer roce de Tai, había contenido su respiración. El dedo pulgar del muchacho besaba la piel suave y húmeda de Sora. Ella abrió sus ojos, se encontró con los de él que habían adquirido un tono oscuro y más serio. Sora ladeo su cabeza para que la caricia fuera más profunda.

—Lo siento —musitó ella y apenas fue audible.

Taichi puso su dedo con suavidad, por encima de la boca de ella, callándola de esa forma:

—Shhu… no tienes porqué…

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y sus ojos se inundaron de brillo: eran lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él se lanzó sobre ella y le abrazó con fervor, Sora había comenzado a sollozar inconsolablemente, ya no pudo controlar aquellas Emociones que tenía a flor de piel, no importaba, porque él estaba allí, dispuesto a dejarla llorar sobre su hombro.

* * *

*Shimbashi: es una estación de trenes, no una montaña, pero me gustó y por eso le puse ese nombre.

Gracias por leer, y si se animan, gracias por su rr.

Ciao!


End file.
